dreams of Logan
by W1ldf1re
Summary: veronica is dating Duncan Kane but cant stop thinking of her sexy exy, Logan echolls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo there. this is my first time writing so please dont be to harsh. i do not own the rights to veronica mars.**

Chapter one

While in the middle of a very inappropriate dream I was having about my ex boyfriend I suddenly think, wow his kisses are wetter than I remember and I wake up to the realization that Backup was licking my face...

As I wash my face with warm water a sudden wave of guilt washes over me, why am I dreaming of Logan when I am perfectly happy with Duncan.  
I sit at the breakfast table with my dad eating oats when the doorbell rings and the familiar outline of one Duncan Kane is on the other side.

My dad lets him in, not to happy with a boyfriend visiting this early in the day but he gives in as Duncan had stopped to buy everyone a full breakfast. Dad goes out to work on a case and me and Duncan snuggle up in front of the tv to watch some DVDs. Duncan's hands are moving up and down my body and I can tell his attention was well distracted from the movie. We turn to kiss and I close my eyes. Making out with Duncan is stable, he always uses the same moves and I'm comfortable with that. I pull back to breath and he bites my lower lip, my eyes fly open in confusion , that was 100% a Logan Echols move not a Duncan Kane move!

"Let's go to your room" Duncan says as he lifts me up from my seat and guides me to my room, in the confused state I was I did not even argue. Once there he started to slowly take my shirt off, then my skirt and then my undies. I roll over the bed and wait for him to join me. After removing all his own attire he bends down and starts kissing up my arm into my neck. I return the favor by twisting my legs around his hips, pulling him down on me and into me.

Afterwards we lie there cuddling up in each other at peace with the world when my phone vibrates its Mac " I don't know how to tell you this but I heard a rumor that Duncan had sex with Kendall". My face turns to horror as it sets in and I close the msg before Duncan reads it. In the bathroom a moment later I'm talking myself threw this " ok veronica think, Duncan and Logan are room mates, Kendall is having sex with logan so she had the time and place... (I start to cry silently ) but what if he didn't ? What if this is just a rumor? (You remind yourself where there's smoke, there's fire and you start rethinking that nibble on your lip) Logan always does it, Kendall must have learned it from him and she must have showed it to Duncan" I crash into the floor. Tears running down my face. " ok pull yourself together, your gonna go out there and your gonna face him, your Veronica fucking Mars"

As I get back to the room he's still in my bed naked giving me that oh so charming grin when I say " can I ask you something and you have to answer honestly" shoot babe" he says in a curios voice. " did you cheat on me with Kendall ?" I say as calm as I can make my voice go. His face turns to shock and he waits a moment to long to return with " where did you hear such a nasty rumor and how shallow is our relationship if you believe it?" I can see a twitch of aggression in his eyes. I ask again slowly " did you cheat on me with Kendall?" Before he answers he looks away, a old Duncan Kane tell sign. And I start screaming " get out of my house and out of my life! You pig! " he tries to grip me with his strong arms but I keep fighting, hitting him as hard as i can ,he ends up pushing me back and my head hits something. I could just make out his words " veronica? Veronica tell me if your okey? " I can't move, everything's going going and gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I open my eyes to a crowd of faces around me. Dad and Alicia. Walles and Duncan? As I'm about to talk my dad tells me not to. " your in the hospital, you hit your head and lose a lot of blood so rest until it gets back, we're all gonna go wait outside while you rest. Love you kiddo. " I want to talk but he puts a finger to my mouth and says " rest" as he gives me a kiss before following everyone to the door. "Wow what happened?" Think to myself as I feel the bandages decorating my head. Duncan. " we had a fight, he pushed me and I fell. It's all coming back."

"Knock knock "a familiar voice rings in my ears and walles walks into the room. "So what happened ? did u and Duncan get real nasty nasty and it got to rough?" He says in his happy voice. " no, " I breath" he cheated on me with Kendall , Dicks stepmom, and we got into a fight..." Before I could explain that as he pushed I fell walles was out the door and going for Duncan. I could hear them fighting and then a punch or two. I heard my dad break it up.

When I got home there were 25 messages on my phone. Not so many caring about how I was but more trying to get the juicy story of what happened with their sweet Duncan. A knock on the front door and my dad shouting that he will get it. A familiar voice that I haven't heard in ages is trying to explain to my dad why he has to see me right now. " dad let him in " I call from my room and a second later the handsome mister logan echolls opens my door, in his arms a toy kitten is laying about. " hey " he says and kneels down next to my bed to kiss my forehead. The touch sends both pain and shocks threw my body " I just wanted to see if you we're okey" are the words he uses as he sits down. " for you a kitten, the store didn't have Bobcats, how uncreative"

I don't know if it a was the meds or just my confusion but I just laid there and stared at him. After we broke up he avoided me and since me and Duncan started he could not have gone more out of his way then to make every moment between us uncomfortable. But this was also the logan I loved. The sweet caring man. He kissed my forehead once more. Stared straight into my eyes and said he had to go. I fell asleep soon after.

I walk up to Logan at the 09nrs table at lunch, Duncan's there but I don't care. I straddle myself over Logan's lap and start making out with him. I can feel the bulge in his pants grow, bigger and bigger. Logan pulls back from our kiss to say something "we should really stop meeting like this you know, " he laughs" veronica i... " theres a slight pause"gonna win, don't wanna be a loser, gonna win, cos winning really is the only thing" Logan's sweet voice was overtaken by one Bryan Adams song as my alarm shouts to get me awake. I guess it's official now I'm totally one hundred present I love with logan.

monday at school everyone wants to know what happened with Duncan and I. So far the rumors are more interesting then the actual story. I sit in the computer room with Mac at lunch rather than facing everyone. As the bell rings i grab m bag to go to the hall on the way to class Duncan stops me, his eye still black from my best friend. " baby can we talk? I'm so sorry about what happened. You know I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice sounds sincere. " so you still my girl? " he asks as he puts a hand on my shoulder. His hands that I use to desire now repulse me. " no Duncan, I'm not your girl, you slept with Kendall casablancas. We are over. " and I run off crying.

I skipped the last period of school an went to sit in my dads office. Thank God he's out with a client. The door opens and I quickly clean my face, just to look up at logan." I thought you might be hiding here" he say with a grin. We sit on the office couch and as he asks me what happen I press my face into his chest and start to cry" he wraps he's arms around me and just holds me tight.


End file.
